Ribbons and Candy Canes
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Like hell he was going to spend a fortune for a bunch of gifts that would barely even be remembered - especially if it was for just one occasion that happened every year! Hell. No. For that reason he knew he had to do something else. It would take a little bit of work, but he was Vanitas. He could pull anything off. Even ribbons and candy canes.


**_Ribbons and Candy Canes_**

**~.~**

Vanitas was not one to care for all the Christmas chatter - it hasn't ever made any sense to him really. He's not fond of what this holiday became once those big enterprises got involved. Although now that he's living with a certain young woman, he's felt a little inclined - via Ventus' nagging - to do something for her. It was because of that annoyance that he had Aqua ask for Fuu over for an hour or so. That would be plenty of time for him to get ready.

Like hell he was spending hundreds of munny on her when he had a perfectly good gift right in the house - not that she was ever fond of flashy presents. He just needed a little preparation.

Assuming she'd be back any moment, Vanitas hurried back into their shared bedroom and jumped onto the bed. It took a few moments to get properly situated, but at least he was done - on display for the silver haired woman that would be walking through the door at any given second.

**~.~**

Fuu knew the instant that she left earlier today that it had all been another one of Vanitas' ploys. However, Aqua had personally asked her to go along with it. So she did - not that she owed any favors to the woman but she was honestly curious as to what Vanitas was up to.

Stepping inside of their home, she kicked her sneakers off at the door. As she ventured farther, one visible crimson eye scanned every possible place Vanitas could be. But as she got to the hallway leading to their bedroom, butterflies swarmed in her stomach. Her short, lunar hair did well to hide half of her face - as well as the blush that tinted her cheeks as she stepped into the bedroom.

Laid out on the bed with one leg propped up over the other one, which is bent, is Vanitas. His golden eyes gleam seductively out from under the lush, black lashes. His inky hair spikes out in every which way; contrasting with the white sheets. The pale, well muscled body was on complete display save for a rather large red bow tied around his hips and thighs, resting over his crotch. Thin lips are wrapped loosely around a candy cane, the end of it broken as he bites on it through the plastic. The noise snapped Fuu out of her stare and to lock eyes with her rather unorthodox lover.

"Present?" is all she managed to choke out, the single word coming out in a surprised whisper.

The show of emotion made his eyes shine, proving that his efforts have surely paid off. It had always been his goal to draw out that emotion she so carefully tucked away. But to see the woman he loves turning into a cherry, he became ecstatic - although he remained cool in front of her. Leaning on one hand, he used the other hand to point a single finger at her; curling it forward, beckoning her.

Slowly, she moved forward. As she gets to the side of the bed, Fuu reached out for the candy cane. She plucked the candy from his lips, Vanitas having released his grip on it when she dared to grab at it. With ease, just as with everything she does, the wrapper is pulled off and discarded to the bedside table. Suddenly, she thrusted it forward between his lips - causing his eyes to widen tremendously. A glare fixated on her face, she crossed her arms.

"Idiot."

Coughing slightly, Vanitas held the candy away from his mouth; not liking the immediate surge of peppermint. "Say whatever you want. You can't deny that look in your eyes." His words seemed to strike a cord, golden eyes never flinching as he stared at her with fierce passion.

Her knee pushed against the edge of the bed as she leaned over him. Keeping her face hovering near his own, she slipped her fingers down his chest to grab at one of the ribbons that would allow her to untie the bow. Instead, she tightened it ever-so-slightly.

Vanitas grabbed at her chin roughly. He leaned up and smashed his lips against her own, missing only a little off of the mark. The action distracted her long enough for him to flip her over so that he straddled her instead. Smirking like a cat that had just caught the devious mouse, he held her wrists in his hands. "It's not right to abuse your present like that. They have feelings too you know. Maybe even to the point where they abuse right back."

She wasn't surprised by his actions, just as he wasn't by her's. To them this was normal and the rough night ahead of them was just beginning - no end in sight just yet.

* * *

_For a beautiful and lovely friend of mine on deviantart. An early Christmas gift of some crazy Vanitas x Fuu. :'D What an awesome pairing  
__Anywho ; ^ ; Sorry for the rather lame title... it's 3am._


End file.
